El shinigami y el espada perdidos
by Ichigo kurosaki679
Summary: Ichigo y su mejor amigo grimmjow llegaron de maners separadas a este mundo de magia donde se criaron desde nños y estan con las dos mujeres que les gustan. Hola.
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal, esta es la historia que va a reemplazar a Bleach DxD, ya que preferí dejarla o pausarla por un tiempo mientras la arreglaba, pero sin mas que decir vamos con el primer capítulo de esta historia pero emmm no se que nombre le pondré emm haa da igual por hay se me ocurrirá algo.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni Bleach ni fairy tail.

 _ **Capítulo 1 un comienzo.**_

Mi nombre es Ichigo kurosaki y hoy le contare la historia de cómo me convertí en un shinigami y en cómo me hice un mago de fairy tail.

 _ **Ocho años.**_

Iba caminando con mi madre junto al río donde mi vida cambiaría. Ese dia estaba lloviendo como de costumbre.

Íbamos los dos debajo de un paraguas tranquilamente hasta que vi a una niña ella estaba a punto de lanzarse a las aguas turbias del Río. Por impulso yo corrí pensando que la ayudaría pero en ese momento sólo se escuchó el llamado de mi madre.

 _ **-Ichigo no ven ¿que haces?-**_ fueron sus palabras, pero yo las había ignorado solo sentí un golpe en seco mientras yo caía al suelo desmayado.

Por un momento me desperté y vi como esa criatura atravesaba a mi madre con su pelaje, mientras me paraba mis lágrimas corrían por mis ojos mientras veía a mi madre caer al lado mio, mi enojo me empezó a consumir y mis lágrimas se incrementan cada vez más, del el enojo la rabia y las rías de la criatura no me podía mover.

En ese momento fui aldao hacia una esquina todo mi mundo se puso oscuro gris parecía una de esas películas antiguas que me había mostrado una vez. De una colección rara que él tenía.

De Pronto vía a la persona que me había salvado era un hombre de mediana edad tenía una mirada triste que era cubierta por unas gafas su pelo le llega a a los hombros ondulado negro o chocolate, estaba vestido por una capa de energía negro o algo asi.

Era bastante raro Ichigo fue envolvido en los brazos de esta persona extraña y esta persona se lanzó hacia atrás cayendo en una especie de hueco sin fin mientras caían aquella persona desapareció dejando a Ichigo caer el empezó a ser cubierto por una luz azul que cuando la luz dejó de esclarecer Ichigo tenía un kimono negro con una. Correa chocolate envolviendo su hombro pasando por su pecho y su espalda.

Mientras caía empecé a perder el conocimiento, todo era negro no se sentía ningún sonido nada, pero de repente abrí los ojos, estaban muchos edificios en horizontal en ese momento me empeze a preocupar empeze a pensar que caería hasta que lo vi vi al hombre que me salvó él estaba en el asta de una bandera, el estaba parado parada en la punta de el asta.

 _ **-qui! ¿quién es usted?-**_ pregunte estaba tartamudeando.

 _ **-mi nombre es….. -**_ solo hoy lo de nombre pero no podía escucharlo su boca se movía pero no salían palabras.

 _ **-¿qué dijo? ¡No puede escucharlo! -**_ le dije pensando en que me respondería.

 _ **-``sabía que no me escucharías'', por ahora no estás preparado solo dime ossan, y Ichigo aférrate a esa espada con ella te protegerás siempre.-**_ dijo el ossan pero no entiendo a que espada se estaba refiriendo.

 _ **-¡Ossan! ¿como puede estar pardo en la punta de esa esta? .-**_ pregunte extrañado pero nunca me espere la respuesta.

De un parpadeo el hombre estaba como si los edificios estuviera en vertical.

 _ **-¡que dices la pregunta es! ¿cómo puedes estar pardo en la ventana de un edificio?.**_ le oí decir a ossan mientras los edificios parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad los edificios.

Pero en ese momento para mi sorpresa empecé a caer tenía tanto miedo pensé que iba a morir pero en ese momento mire al suelo y era un profundo negro.

Pero cuando levanté la cabeza vi a ossan cayendo al lado mio.

 _ **-¡Ichigo busca una espada en estas cajas blancas aquella espada es tu energía, vamos Ichigo antes de que se acabe el tiempo!.-**_ me había dicho ossan.

 _ **-¿una espada? De que estaba hablando ossan.-**_ me pregunté antes de ver el mar de cajas blancas alrededor mía que estaban cayendo de aquellos edificios.

No sabia como pero esos edificios se estaban cayendo en pedazos, aunque esos pedazos eran los cubos yo no entendía nada.

Estaba mirando por todos lados mientras caía, pero justo en ese momento vi una caja que parecía estar abierta, aquella caja tenía el mango de una espada con una cuerda amarrada en la parte plana de la empuñadura.

Empecé a pensar en lo que ossan me había dicho. Dicho que en una caja había una espada, yo me estire rápidamente la agarre y la ale para en ese momento ser cegado por un una gran luz azul.

Me quede en negro para luego abrir mis ojos y estar en un cráter en el suelo yo tenía una espada de mi tamaño en mi mano aquella espada estaba enfundada en y yo me empecé a aferrar a ella mientras lloraba.

Pasaron unos largo minutos hay hasta que entre los árboles un hombre de cabello hasta los hombros naranja me vio él rápidamente empezó a viajar al centro del cráter.

 _ **-¡chico te encuentras bien! ¿Que te paso? -**_ él me preguntó yo solo lloraba.

 _ **-¡mi madre fue asesinada! ¿y no se donde estoy y como llegue aqui? .-**_

Dije yo muy asustado no sabía qué decir.

 _ **-¡no suena como mentira, sus lágrimas lo demuestran!-**_ oí susurrar al hombre. _ **\- aver chico yo soy gildarts clive y ¿tú cómo te llamas?.-**_

 _ **-mi mi Nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki-**_ le dije mi nombre yo no sabía que iba a hacer.

 _ **-oye chico ven conmigo según lo que me has dicho, no creo que sepas un lugar al cuál puedes ir, si quieres te puedo llevar a mi gremio fairy tail.-**_ el dijo con una sonrisa yo no sabia que era un gremio.

 _ **-¿que es un gremio? -**_ pregunte para quitarme la duda.

 _ **-No sabes que es un gremio ¿un gremio? Los Gremios son organizaciones de magos que se apoyan entre sí, pero en mi gremio todos somos una familia.-**_ él dijo se oía con toda confianza yo decidí ir con el.

 _ **-Bien iré con usted.-**_ le dije con toda seguridad.

 _ **-bien ahora salgamos de aquí-**_ el dijo mientras sonreía.

Justo en ese momento se vio en el cielo una mota de fuego, yo no entendí que era pero cuando impactó con el suelo, gildarts y yo empezamos a subir para salir del cráter saber que había sido eso, cuando llegamos a la cima se encontraba un bosque para ese momento gildarts empezó a correr y yo detrás de él yo sentía que me había vuelto más rápido porque me podía mantener a la par con gildarts.

Cuando llegamos al lugar de exposición todo estaba siendo cubierto por una gran capa de polvo, que tan pronto como la vimos se empezó a expandir dejando ver a un chico de mi edad pelo celes o algo así, estaba con un kimono igual al mio pero era blanco y tenía una katana de su tamaño pero más chica y delgado que la mía.

 _ **-¡así mismo fue la explosión que sentí cuando llegaste tu Ichigo! Tenemos que ir a ver a ese chico!-**_ decía gildarts, yo a mi edad no entendía qué estaba diciendo gildarts.

Yo solo asenti con mi cabeza en un si, y empezamos a bajar para llegar hasta donde estaba el chico.

Cuando llegamos él estaba levantándose él parecía que estaba aturdido no le encontraba explicación a donde estaba.

 _ **-¿oye chico te encuentras bien?-**_ le preguntó gildarts mientras que el lo miraba atónito parecía asustado.

 _ **-¡yo yo estoy bien pero donde estoy no recuerdo nada! Solo recuerdo a una pantera pero no entendí su nombres! Y apareci aqui-**_ decia el chico sin saber nada era lo mismo que me pasaba a mi no entendí nada.

 _ **-¿y cual es tu nombre?-**_ le había preguntado a el chico.

 _ **-¿mi nombre? Es grimmjow Grimmjow Jaegerjaques-**_ el dijo y en un principio me pareció raro es nombre.

 _ **-grimmjow yo soy gildarts y el es Ichigo, él también llegó como tu y me está acompañando a un lugar llamado gremio ponlo asi que es una familia nos acompañas.-**_ gildarts dijo yo en ese momento solo veía a grimmjow me parecía raro sus ojos tenían una franja verde.

 _ **-¡Por supuesto que los acompañe.-**_ le dijo grimmjow a gildarts, después yo solo me presente a grimmjow como era debido.

Y seguimos nuestra caminata gildarts grimmjow y yo estuvimos hablando todo el camino que estuvimos recorriendo hasta que gildarts había tocado el tema de que nos entrenaría para que pudiéramos defendernos.

Cuando llegamos a un claro en medio del bosque gildarts hizo que sacaremos nuestras espadas.

 _ **-primero y principal conéctese con su poder dentro de cada uno debe haber un estilo así que concéntrese pero al parecer esas espadas significan algo para su poder interior así que utilizan cierren sus ojos y concéntrense.-**_ dijo gildarts y grimmjow y yo agarramos nuestras espadas y nos concentramos hasta que yo caí en el mundo ese de edificios virados donde vi por primera vez a ossan.

Cuando entré otra vez estaba ossan en el asta donde estaba la última vez pero debajo de él se encontraba una masa blanca yo no sabia que hacer pero de repente me di cuenta que atrás de mi estab grimmjow pero el estaba mirando a una pantera blanca.

 _ **-grimmjow grim…..-**_ en ese momento fui interrumpido.

 _ **-¡no te puede escuchar! Te puede ver pero no escuchar.-**_ oí decir a ossan pero no sabia porque no lo podía ver.

 _ **-has podido llegar aquí eso es bueno pero por ahora no te podre entrenar, eres todavía muy débil Ichigo-**_ oi a ossan decir eso me enoje un poco pero no lo deje notar.

 _ **-bien ossan como puedo salir para empezar mi entrenamiento.-**_ pregunte con confianza no sabía la respuesta.

Pero De Repente vi a grimmjow caer junto a mi estábamos cayendo pero en un parpadeo salimos de el mundo extraño ese.

 _ **N/D pues bueno qué les parece este inicio este capítulo es como la llegada de Ichigo y grimmjow a este mundo de magos pero no tengo nada que decir así que nos vemos.**_

 _ **Nos vemos he sido, Ichigo kurosaki689.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola que tal, pues bueno este capitulo va ser más largo que el anterior la verdad es que era algo inicial no lo quise hacer largo para no hacer muy tedioso el inicio de los personajes pero sin nada más que decir vamos con el capítulo.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni Bleach ni fairy tail.

 _ **Capítulo 2 la llegada a el gremio fairy tail.**_

 _ **Nueve años.**_

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, desde que habíamos llegado desde que grimmjow y yo habíamos llegado, al percer el camino hacia fairy tail era bastante largo en esas dos semanas los dos aprendimos mucho por lo menos juntos podríamos hacer mucho.

Grimmjow y yo estuvimos hablando todo el camino en las noches entrena vamos mientras gildarts dormir y por el día caminábamos sin parar.

Pero según gildarts ya faltaba poco para llegar a fairy tail. La verdad es que fue muy duro saber que mi madre estaba muerta por salvarme por mi tontería.

En un momento empezamos a entrar a una ciudad que a lo lejos se veía un gran castillo.

 _ **-ven eso allá, eso es fairy tail.-**_ nos dijo gildarts mientras nosotros estábamos emocionados de haber llegado a el gremio.

Pero nuestra emoción no se notaba grimmjow estaba algo triste y yo también aveces aguantaba las lágrimas para parecer fuerte como le puedo explicar a un niño que está en un mundo que no conoce con personas que no conoce y con la conciencia de que su madre estaba muerta.

Mientras caminábamos junto a gildarts todos los edificios y todo se movía dejando un camino directo a fairy tail.

 _ **-¡wao qué te parece eso Ichigo!. -**_ me pregunto grimmjow.

 _ **-me perece genial asi nos harán a nosotros cuando seamos miembros de fairy tail.-**_ dije yo mientras gildarts empezó a reírse.

Cuando llegamos a el gremio fairy tail, grimmjow y yo entramos asustados en la barra se veía un anciano se veía que era más bajo que nosotros.

Al otro lado había una mesa donde estaba una niña de cabello chocolate piel bronceada estaba sentada solitariamente.

Nosotros seguimos a gildarts sin perder el paso. Cuando llegamos todos estaban hablando con gildarts. Hasta que él se acercó al anciano y empezó a hablar con el.

Gildarts en un momento nos llamó y entramos a la oficina del señor cuando entramos hay el señor nos estaba mirando con una sonrisa amable.

 _ **-¿así que niños no son de este mundo? -**_ preguntó el señor a lo que nosotros solo asentimos con la cabeza en un si.

 _ **-¡ummm! Curios lo triste es que no se como devolverlos pero si quieren se pueden unir al gremio y podrán hacer trabajos para conseguir dinero y mantenerse ¿que les parece?-**_ preguntó el anciano.

 _ **-¡Por supuesto señor!-**_ gritamos grimmjow y yo en coro.

 _ **-bien me presentó yo soy makarov.-**_ se había presentado el anciano.

 _ **-yo soy Ichigo kurosaki-**_ dije con mi estado deprimido habitual.

 _ **-y yo soy Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez-**_ respondió grimmjow que de los dos era un poco más feliz.

Justo en ese momento el maestro sacó un aparato raro para ponernos una marca grimmjow y yo decidimos ponernos en el hombro izquierdo yo de color negro y grimmjow de azul.

8

 _ **-¡niños quiero que conozcan a alguien!.-**_ dijo el anciano mientras saltaba desde su escritorio hasta la puerta y empieza a caminar.

Nosotros nada más lo seguimos sin preguntar grimmjow parecía feliz a su manera yo sinceramente no me era fácil parecer feliz tenía mucha encima.

El anciano nos guió a grimmjow y ami a donde se encontraba la chica esa de antes.

 _ **-Hola cana mira traigo nuevos miembros conoscanse-**_ dijo el maestro mirando a la chica que después de aquellas palabras parecía muy alegre.

 _ **-¡enserio maestro! -**_ ella parecía tan alegre.

 _ **-hola yo soy Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez-**_ grimmjow no tardo mucho para presentarse.

 _ **-y yo soy Ichigo kurosaki-**_ le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _ **-y yo soy cana alberona-**_ dijo ella muy feliz _ **-oigan quieren ir a conocer la ciudad.**_

 _ **-si por supuesto-**_ dijimos grimmjow y yo.

 _ **Tres años después.**_

Pasaron los años y nosotros no volvimos más amigos, y empezaron a llegar nuevos amigos el primero fue:

Gray fullbuster, era dos años menos que grimmjow y yo que teníamos 12 era de la edad de cana tenían 8 años.

Después llegó erza scarlet, una chica de cabello escarlata era un año menor que grimmjow y yo, ella era muy seria y apartada era como yo y era muy apartada.

Después llegaron los hermanos strauss, Mirajane era la mayor ella tenía la misma edad que erza 11 y era la verdad se le podría decir mala en su punto, después le seguía lisanna una chica de la edad de 8 como cana y gray al contrario de su hermana ella era una chica muy buena y dulce, y por último seguía su hermano menor elfman él era un chico tímido y él tenía 7 años.

De ellos le seguí el natsu dragneel, el era de la edad de gray y cana ellos tenían 8, el era uno de los más molestos siempre buscaba una pelea con todos la verdad era molesto pero era un amigo más.

Grimmjow y yo casi siempre íbamos a misiones juntos de vez en cuando íbamos con otros, pero éramos casi inseparables. Y cada uno estaba adoptando una actitud diferente yo adopte la actitud seria y calmada y grimmjow adoptó la actitud de feliz y aveces un poco loco.

Pero se notaba como entre mirajane, cana y grimmjow se notaba una chispa. Yo siempre fui malo para notar esas cosas y total.

Un dia en el gremio estaba sentado en una silla asolado me encontraba pensando en cuanto me podria enseñar ossan.

Y la. Vi en unas mesas más alejada de mi. Y me decidí a intentar hablarle me acerque a ella lentamente y relajadamente.

 _ **-Hola ersa ¿que haces? -**_ le pregunté me sentía algo nervioso.

 _ **-¡Umm! Emm nada.-**_ me respondió ella.

 _ **-¡te importa si me siento.!-**_ le pregunté para intentar sacar una conversación.

 _ **-¿se te ofrece algo? -**_ me dijo ella en un tono seco.

 _ **-¡emm emm! No solo quiero conocerte mejor ser amigos ya que eres la que más se acerca a mi edad.-**_ dije amistosamente.

 _ **-¿amigos, conocerme mejor?-**_ dijo ella con un tono medio asustado.

 _ **-si quiero saber como llegaste aquí cosas de amigos.-**_ dije intentando volverse su amigo.

 _ **-¡emm no, no emmm lo siento me tengo que irme! .-**_ me dijo ella mientras salía del gremio.

Ese dia ella me había dejado atónito, para que justo en ese momento se maestro se. Me acerco y se había sentado en la silla de enfrente.

 _ **-¿que paso Ichigo mi chico? Qué le dijiste.-**_ me había preguntado el maestro.

 _ **-¡maestro yo solo le dije que fuéramos amigos y surgió mi pregunta de cómo llegó a aquí y se fue! No entiendo nada-**_ le dije al maestro un poco confundido.

 _ **-Ichigo sabes que hay personas que no son muy abiertas con las personas, y a esas personas solo hay que darles tiempo-**_ me dijo el maestro.

 _ **-¡sí maestro le daré su tiempo como usted dice! Por cierto maestro me voy.-**_ le dije al maestro y me empeze a marchar.

Mientras caminaba hacia una parte del bosque donde habíamos grimmjow y yo echo una especie de zona de entrenamiento.

Por cierto grimmjow estaba en una misión, con cana y gray y a ese chico natsu lo veo muy apegado a la chica strauss lisanna.

 _ **-Ichigo estás listo para hoy.-**_ dijo ossan mientras el se estaba materializado, y empezaba a crear clones de él a los cuáles tenía que atacar y por cada que vencía el nivel de fuerza iba aumentando.

Yo nunca pasaba de las venite y me decía ossan que así estaba bien yo simplemente quería encontrar a esa criatura la que asesinó a mi madre.

Mientras me curaba algunas heridas que tenía del entrenamiento estaba comenzando a llover, y empeze a caminar a casa era un apartamento que compartía con grimmjow, mientras caminaba en la lluvia mis heridas se denotaban más y el agua hacía que doliera un poco.

Cuando al final llegué a casa estaba todo mojado, y me metí a el baño de mi habitación, lo bueno era que de las dos habitaciones que habían las dos tenían baños privados. Y había un tercer baño para las vistas.

Después de secarse y limpiarse un poco las heridas, me decidí a recostarme. Mientras dormía empecé a caer en mi mundo interior donde estaba ossan.

No podía hablar y tampoco moverme ossan solo me miraba. Repentinamente la más que blanca sin forma empezó a moverse y ossan "quédate quieto falta poco, no te desesperes" dijo ossan yo no entiendo a lo que se refería.

Pasaron un dos días desde que le había hablado a erza, cosas que me intrigaba mucho esos dos días no la había visto ella nunca llegaba a sentarse en una mesa como costumbre.

Ese día estábamos grimmjow mirajane cana y yo sentados hablando de las próximas misiones que harían ya que las anteriores habían sido un desastre ninguno de los tres pudo con esas misiones.

Pero repentinamente entró ella se paro para revisar el gremio y repentinamente me miró fijamente y se acercó sin quitar la mirada aquella mirada era asustadiza pero firme.

 _ **-¡uy Ichigo que isiste ahora!-**_ me dijo mirajane metiendo cizañas.

Mientras ella venía hacia mi todos empezaron a comentar sobre que ella venía hacia donde estaba yo, pero no le prestaba atención a ellos.

Cuando ella llego a donde estaba yo, me puse un poco nervioso.

 _ **-¡Ichigo! ¿Me podrías acompañar un momento?-**_ me pregunta ella amablemente cómo podía negarme.

 _ **-¡claro claro por supuesto te acompaño!-**_ Estaba algo nervioso no sabia que me diría.

Ella me sacó del gremio y mi instinto me había hecho que la llevara a mi lugar de entrenamiento. Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en un tronco seco que estaba tumbado gracias a grimmjow y ami que lo golpeamos tan fuerte con el impacto de nuestras espadas, hasta que se rompió.

Pero ella parecía que sus nervios no la dejaban hablar. Yo no sabía que decir asi que decidi romper el hielo.

 _ **-¿qué querías decirme? erza-**_ le pregunté para intentar romper el hielo.

 _ **-¡Ichigo estoy aquí para hablar de lo que me preguntaste! .-**_ no la quería presionar pero quería saber quería que se liberara con migo.

Mientras ella me decía todo su pasado yo decidí contarle el mi pasado todo fue liberado como mi madre murió como llegue aquí cómo conocí a gildarts cómo conocí a grimmjow. Ella me contó cómo llegó se escapó de la torre del cielo como y como fue arrebatada de su familia por todo.

Yo estaba contento de tener a una nueva amiga, y nos unimos más, ise que hablara con todos con grimmjow, con cana, con los hermanos strauss, con natsu y gray.

 _ **Quince años.**_

Erza y yo éramos muy unidos siempre íbamos a misiones juntos con grimmjow y cana por lo regular nos acompañaba, grimmjow a veces hacia misiones con caña o con mirajane.

Erza y yo casi siempre estábamos juntos, le enseñe a cómo desarrollar su dominio de espada junto a grimmjow éramos los tres espadas.

Una las peores misiones una misión que hemos hecho íbamos los hermanos strauss cana erza grimmjow gray y natsu.

Yo lideraba el grupo ya que era un misión muy fuerte no era clase S pero se le acercaba así que decidimos invitar a nuestros amigos la recompensa era mucha.

La misión se trataba de demonios con máscaras blancas eran cinco según el cartel.

Ellos se encontraban en un pueblo lejos de la ciudad así que estuvimos días caminando.

Grimmjow y yo íbamos a la cabeza del grupo los dos estábamos un poco asustados por saber que eran demonios a lo que nos enfrentamos.

 _ **-¿Ichigo estás asustado?-**_ me pregunto grimmjow yo no sabía qué contestar.

 _ **-¡un poco sinceramente me pone nervioso lo de los demonios, pero creo y estoy seguro de que podremos-**_ le dije a grimmjow y le pregunté _**\- ¿y tú estás asustado?-**_

 _ **-un poco pero creo lo mismo que tu-**_ dijo grimmjow a lo que los dos sonreímos y chocamos nuestros puños.

Por cierto para ese momento grimmjow ya podía usar su sonido, y yo mi shunpo.

Mientras nosotros adelante hablábamos atrás los hermanos strauss hablaban con caña con erza gray y natsu.

Ellos no sabían cómo era la misión. le habíamos dicho que eran unos demonios pero no esperábamos lo que vimos al llegar a la aldea, cuerpos mutilados para repentinamente vimos a una niña a lo lejos de todo.

Lissana, Cana, erza y mirajane iban a hacerse a ella, yo estaba mirando unos cuerpos mutilados sus almas parecían arrebatadas.

Cuando mire a la niña una chispa dentro de mí se activó, la vi ella fue la que, mató a mi madre mi rabia y ganas de salvar a mis amigas use mi shunpo al máximo super mi velocidad habitual.

Había desaparecido cuando apareci intente cortar a la niña, pero repentinamente fue alda todos me estaban gritando.

 _ **-¡que demonios estas haciendo Ichigo!-**_ me gritó grimmjow cosa que ignore..

Todos estaban asustados por mi reacción.

 _ **-vaya eres el primero que no cae en mi trampa, pero me quitaste a mis presas.-**_ dijo una criatura con forma de un hámster, después de él salieron, los otros demonios.

 _ **-¡MALDITO TE MATARE, TU TU ASESINASTE A MI MADRE.!-**_ le grité con furia la rabia me estaba consumiendo.

Todos estaban atras mio impactados por mis palabras, yo estab muy enojado. Lo iba a asesinar.

 _ **-¿umm no lo recuerdo me e comido a tantas mujeres que ya ni recuerdo, a mis presas. Ellas tienen un sabor especial.-**_ el dijo mi enojo me estaba consumiendo yo no soportaba más la cantidad de rabia.

 _ **-yo me encargare de él ustedes encarguense de ellos.-**_ dije con fuerza en mi voz la rabia me estaba consumiendo.

No los iba a soportar más.

 _ **-Ichigo de que hablas no te dejare pelear solo.-**_ dijo grimmjow el intento convencerme casa que no resultó.

 _ **-Ichigo por favor gana por mi y por todos.-**_ dijo erza yo solo asenti con mi cabeza mientras todos peleaban con los demonios esos.

Yo no lo soporte mas y me lanze hacia el demonio ese, empeze a chocar espadas con él se defendía con con con uñas de su pelo me hizo varios cortes uno en el hombro otro en el cachete mientras él fácilmente esquivaba los ataques, cuando en una me lanzo hacia un árbol impactado mi espalda con el árbol rápidamente me pare salí corriendo con una velocidad muy grande hacia el.

 _ **-tu rabia bloquea tu espada me das risa, tus amigos están luchando contra mis huecos, ellos nos serán capas solo ese chico de cabello azul solo no creo que viva tiene una herida por un garra en su estómago por descuidarse. son patéticos ríndete shinigami.-**_ me dijo yo estaba consumiendo por el enojo pero algo que me puso a pensar un poco era lo de shinigami que era un shinigami.

Pero nada de eso me detuvo Repentinamente vi a grimmjow apoyado a su espada ayudando a gray y natsu a matar a uno cana y erza se estaban enfrentando a otro y los struss estaban peleando contra el último.

Mientras yo estaba con él mientras yo inactiva mis golpes él solo los esquiva o lo detenía con su pelaje, yo estaba muy enojado mis golpes no tenían efecto en el.

Yo me estaba desesperado ya no sabia que hacer mis amigos estaban siendo derrotados yo no sabia que hacer mis amigos iban a morir por mi culpa.

El hueco con un movimiento lanzó su pelo hacia mi su ataque pego directamente con mi espada rompiéndola en dos atravesando mi estómago y para finalizar me lanzo lejos.

 _ **-¡ICHIGO NOOOO!-**_ oi gritar a grimmjow y repentinamente vi las lágrimas de los ojos de grimmjow de erza de cana de grey y de todos.

Ellos pensaban que yo había quedado hay todos dejaron de pelear me estaban mirando ellos estaban paralizados ellos no se podían mover del miedo.

Yo no podía perder no estaba en mis planes yo no perdería yo con mis últimos esfuerzos me pare y lo intente atacar con la empuñadura pero nada resultaba.

Hasta que ossan apareció al lado mío todo mi mundo se volvió gris. Yo sabía que osan estaba con migo.

 _ **-Sólo hay un rival y tú también estás solo ¿de que tienes miedo? olvida ese miedo, presta atención camina hacia adelante nunca te detengas ¡volver atrás solo te hará más débil! ¡la cobardía solo causa la muerte! dilo. Mi nombre es. -**_ dijo ossan mientras me ponía mi espada rota como su tuviera la empuñadura en mi cintura y los grite..

 _ **-¡ZANGETSU!.-**_ repentinamente un rayo de luz azul salió de mi espada haciéndole un corte certero a el hueco.

Cuando libere todo ese poder el polvo salió volando por los cielos, una vez despojado se me vieron con una gran cuchilla en mis manos cuando abrí mis ojos sonreí.

 _ **-ahora lo sé su nombre es ¡zangetsu!**_ _**Oye tu lo siento pero llevo este poder dentro y no lo puedo controlar.-**_ dije mientras levantaba mi espada, y repentinamente la baje haciéndole un corte al aire liberando más energía azul.

Esta vez destruyendo todo a su alrededor, y desintegrando a grand fisher.

Cuando se dejó ver la destrucción había un profundo hueco que había destruido a grand fisher y un par de árboles.

Pero repentinamente desapareci con shunpo, asesinado a los tres huecos que quedaron. Después de eso cuando reapareció estaba de rodillas en el suelo todos corrieron hacia mí los primeros en llegar fueron erza y grimmjow, erza que puso mi cabeza en sus piernas y grimmjow que intentaba parar la sangre de la herida que atraviesa mi cuerpo.

 _ **N/D, pues bueno qué les parece a mi me parece emocionante no se por que pero me gusta como me esta quedando, yo solo creo que esto tiene futuro jajajaja pero no tengo mucho mas que decir.**_

 _ **Nos vamos luego he sido, Ichigo kurosaki689.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola que tal, bueno bueno espero que esta historia tenga futuro, ya que para mi es muy especial, y quisiera que la disfrutaran tanto como yo, pero me dejo de tonterías así que vamos con el capítulo de hoy.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni Bleach ni fairy tail.

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

Después de haber sido herido liberar mi zanpakuto y matar aquellos huecos, caí al suelo perdiendo mi conciencia. Mientras todos mis amigos estaban desesperados, tenían tanto miedo que muriese.

Mientras que yo me encontraba en el mundo de ossan, cuando estaba ahí estaba zangetsu como siempre en el hasta, siempre se. Me hizo raro que ossan estuviera parado hay todo el tiempo, pero esta vez la masa blanca no estaba seme iso muy raro.

 _ **-¡Ichigo ya que sabes mi nombre, debes aprender mis tecnicas.!-**_ me dijo zangetsu .

 _ **-por qué nunca me dijiste tu nombre?-**_ le pregunté a zangetsu.

 _ **-Ichigo tu eres un shinigami, se que no sabes que es un shinigami así que te lo explicare; un shinigami o dios de la muerte es un alma que tiene el deber de purificar a los hollow criaturas como a las que te enfrentaste. O también purifican a las almas errantes almas que se mantienen en el mundo de los vivos cada shinigami tiene su propia zanpakuto pero tu no eres un shinigami común tu tienes los poderes de un hollow, un hueco.-**_ dijo zangetsu mientras de detrás de él salía un hombre blanco él era idéntico a mi solo que su traje era blanco y el. Mio era negro. Yo entendía nada era complicado.

 _ **-¿soy mitad hueco? No puede ser como-**_ le dije yo estaba muy confundido.

 _ **-Por ahora descansa y luego te explicaremos.-**_ dijo zangetsu mientras yo otra vez empezaba a caer.

Cuando toque el suelo, me desperté estaba en una casa rara no sabía donde, me. Encontraba solo sentía el dolor de mis heridas, me decidí parar de aquella cama mientras caminaba. Hasta la puerta la cuaL está un poco dañada no entendía porque todo estaba así cuando salí de una ventana se notaba el oduro de la noche cayendo mientras inspeccionaba el lugar llegue a una sala donde estaba todos mis amigos dormidos yo solo decidí no despertarlos casual mente la puerta para salir de aquel lugar estaba en frente mío junto a aquella puerta estaba el zangetsu.

Mientras empecé a caminar mientras me apoyaba al zangetsu cuando salí de aquella empecé a pensar todo lo que me dijo ossan, yo solo no entendía lo que él me decía mientras miraba las estrellas empeze a caer en un profunda sueño.

Justo aquella mañana me desperté por los gritos de todos empeze a caminar hacia adentro para revisar que pasaba

, todos estaban exaltados por no encontrarme en la cama solo que no me había percatado de eso.

 _ **-¿qué pasa chico? -**_ grite mientras entraba por la puerta.

 _ **-¡ICHIGO! -**_ gritaron todos mientras grimmjow y erza se acercaban erza revisando la zona de mi herida y grimmjow posando su mano en sus hombros.

 _ **-¿Ichigo te encuentras bien?-**_ me pregunto erza yo solo asenti con la cabeza sentía como si mi herida no existía.

La herida estaba cerrada no entendía por que mis heridas estaban curadas de esa manera.

 _ **-si estoy bien no te preocupes, creo que ya debemos regresar al gremio.-**_ les dije ya quería regresar a casa.

 _ **-tienes razón debemos regresar-**_ dijo grimmjow él estaba alegre de que no había muerto.

Después de esa charla con todos salimos de regreso a el gremio, estábamos caminando para llegar a aquel lugar no se podía llegar en tren, solo teníamos que caminar grimmjow ya sabía el nombre de su espada, pather el no me había dicho por órdenes de su espada.

Cosa que yo entendí. Solo no le pregunté más de lo debido, erza en todo momento se mantuvo al lado mío yo me sentía muy feliz de tener a mis amigos apoyándome.

Había pasado una semanas desde que hicimos esa misión. Zangetsu me había enseñado a dominar mi shunpo mientras que mi contraparte me estaba enseñando habilidades hucas.

Por cierto a él lo conocía unos días después.

 _ **Flash back.**_

Yo había entrado a aquel mundo donde se encontraba zangetsu, mientras zangetsu me miraba el estaba al lado de zangetsu.

 _ **-el rey no sabe todavía quién soy, ummm bueno yo soy shiro y soy quien tu hueco interior. Y te enseñaré mis habilidades.-**_ había escuchado a shiro su voz era distorsionada.

 _ **Fin de flash back.**_

Mientras estaba en mi zona de entretenimiento empezaron a aparecer espadas como zangetsu, aquellas espadas estaba diferentes era parecidas pero diferentes, mientras yo las veía zangetsu aparecio detras mia.

 _ **-este va a hacer mi último entrenamiento para ti, conseguiré que actives bankai-**_ dijo zangetsu el me había explicado que era bankai pero nunca espere poderlo activar.

 _ **-estás seguro que lo podré aprender.-**_ le pregunté a zangetsu.

 _ **-tres días de entrenamiento sin parar, y lo conseguirás.-**_ dijo zangetsu mientras yo no estaba seguro de eso pero no me iba a rendir.

Agarrando una espada del suelo zangetsu, se lanzó hacia mi yo agarré otra muy diferente mientras chocabamos las espadas con el tiempo y los impactos se iban rompiendo. Zangetsu y yo estábamos impactando poderosamente nuestra zanpakutos.

Pasaron tres días. Ya era el último día yo sentía que mi velocidad y un par de cosas más habían aumentado pero no estaba seguro porque mis fuerzas se estaban acabando ya no me podía mantener casi en pies, hasta que sostuve una en la mano era la original y solo una cosa llego a mi cabeza

Azotarla. Contra el suelo lanzando aquel rayo azul destruyendo todo a sus paso pero nada le había pasado a zangetsu y que él estaba a mi izquierda.

 _ **-"Déjame enseñarte cómo atacar a voluntad, Ichigo. El hecho de saber y no saber el nombre marca una gran diferencia en la fuerza de ataque. Recuérdelo muy bien, Ichigo. El nombre de este ataque es Getsuga tenshou ".-**_ dijo zangetsu mientras empezó a desaparecer volviendo a mi mundo interior.

Aquellos tres días grimmjow y panther entrenaron la resurrección y en tres días para activar su resurrección o asi el lo llamaba, yo en tres dias active mi bankai.

Solo que ni yo ni grimmjow habíamos podido probarlo. Grimmjow y yo podíamos hacer un cero como grimmjow y yo eramos mitad shinigami mitad hueco.

Hasta que llegó el momento de regresar.

Un dia tranquilo en el gremio estaba junto a erza y grimmjow junto a kana, mientras estábamos hablando el ambiente se estaba poniendo pesado, mientras repentinamente se abrió una puerta extraña, de ella salieron dos personas.

 _ **-hara hara yoruichi san tenías razón los dos estaba aquí.-**_ dijo un hombre de cabello amarillo largo y con un sombrero raro.

 _ **-y yo cuando me equivoco-**_ dijo la otra persona era una mujer, de ojos amarillos y un cabello morado oscuro.

Grimmjow y yo pensamos desaparecimos con nuestros sonido yo con mi gran zanpakuto la puse en el cuello de el hombre, y grimmjow puso su za **npakuto** en la espalda de la mujer.

 _ **-hara hara kurosaki san tranquilo no venimos a hacerles daño. Solo queremos que nos ayuden y nos acompañen.-**_ dijo el hombre.

 _ **-ves Urahara te dije que teníamos que traer a isshin para que se sintiera más confiado Ichigo.-**_ dijo la señora mencionado el nombre de mi padre.

 _ **-¡isshin mi padre como lo conoces dime!-**_ le dije quitando mi espada y afrontando un cero en su cara.

A lo que ella se sorprendió las lágrimas de mis ojos querían salir.

 _ **-tranquilo tranquilo kurosaki san todos necesitamos que tú y grimmjow nos ayuden conocemos sus capacidades y las necesitamos y además kurosaki san hay dos niñas que te quieren conocer. -**_ dijo Urahara al oír esto deje que el cero se desvaneciera.

Mientras que grimmjow se acercaba a mi erza se me había pegado al brazo.

 _ **-Ichigo estás seguro no parecen malos pero no se-**_ dijo grimmjow yo solo me puse a pensar.

 _ **-si es una trampa los asesinamos y listo somos lo suficientemente poderoso para eso.-**_ le respondi a grimmjow.

 _ **-Ichigo prométeme que regresaras.-**_ dijo erza.

Yo solo le dije un sí de respuesta con una pequeña sonrisa asi mismo paso con grimmjow.

Urahara y yoruichi estaban entrando a aquel portal a lo que grimmjow y yo los seguimos desde cerca empezamos a correr por un lugar raro.

 _ **-kurosaki san grimmjow san, le pedimos su ayuda ya que pronto se llevará a cabo una guerra, pero eso se los explicare luego debemos prepararnos para la guerra.-**_ dijo Urahara san mientras grimmjow y yo lo escuchábamos atentamente..

 _ **N/D hola chicos pues bueno disculpen por la demora pero me e mantenido un poco ocupado pero bueno si tienen alguna pregunta o duda me pueden mandar un PM como quieran pero bueno.**_

 _ **Nos vemos he sido, Ichigo kurosaki689**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola que tal, pues bueno ya estoy de vuelta aquí esperando que les guste la historia tanto como ami pues la verdad esto es una locura muy mía y si te gusta leerla te doy las gracias.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni Bleach ni fairy tail.

 _ **Capítulo 4 la llegada a karakura.**_

Mientras urahara y yoruichi san corrían delante de nosotros grimmjow y yo nos teníamos nervios por si era una trampa no teníamos ningún enemigo en común pero era raro.

 _ **-¿kurosaki san grimmjow san los dos saben los nombres de sus espadas?.-**_ nos preguntó Urahara san mientras seguíamos corriendo.

 _ **-¡mi espada se llama panthera!-**_ al grimmjow responder no me quedaba más opción que responder yo también.

 _ **-¡mi espada es el zangetsu! -**_ respondí a regañadientes la pregunta de Urahara san.

De Repente Urahara san y yoruichi se empezaron a murmurar cosas, hasta que por fin se vio una luz en el camino, ya estábamos cansados de tanto correr.

Cuando pasamos al otro lado se vio un enorme desierto con montañas alrededor hay se encontraban sentadas o paradas un grupo de personas una, chica pequeña cabello negro, otro era un hombre cabello rojo recogido, el otro era un niño con una túnica blanca y cabello blanco, el otro era un hombre clavó, había otra mujer esta tenía el cabello naranja.

Al salir tuvimos que dar un pequeño salto.

 _ **-¿Estos son los Refuerzos parecen débiles los dos?, ¡AUNQUE EL DE CABELLO AZUL ES UN ARRANCAR!.-**_ grito el de cabello rojo alertando a los demás que desaparecieron con su paso flash.

Grimmjow sostuvo su espada por alguna razón no estaba ni Urahara y yoruichi san.

Cuando ellos aparecieron el de cabello rojo tenía su espada en el cuello de grimmjow el de gris tenía su espada en en la espalda de grimmjow la dos mujeres estaban una agarrando la zanpakuto de grimmjow la otra su brazo.

 _ **-¡grimmjow! Demonios sueltenlo no es su enemigo.-**_ dije mientras mi enojo estaba subiendo.

 _ **-que te hace pensar qye un maldito arrancar nos va a ayudar-**_ él dijo mientras yo con mi sonido me puse delante de él de cabello gris y le di una fuerte patada en su estómago mandandolo a volar.

Y justo cuando el de cabello rojo iba a asesinar a grimmjow puse mi mano en su estómago cargando un cero.

 _ **-¡alejense o lo asesinare!-**_ dijo ya estaba enojado al decir esto la dos chicas soltaron a grimmjow mientras yo dejaba de cargar el cero.

Y grimmjow sacaba su espada.

 _ **-es mi turno de atacar.-**_ dijo el calvo mientras unía sus dos espadas formando una especie de lanza.

 _ **-BAN KAI DAIGUREN HYORINMARU-**_ _gritó el niño de atrás al oír estas palabras sabía que había activado su bankai._

Después el de rojo también activar su bankai los dos mujeres activaron sus shikai.

Al ver esto grimmjow y yo no tuvimos más alternativa que activar bankai y resurrección en el caso de grimmjow.

 _ **-BANKAI-**_ grite activando mi poder _ **-tensa zangetsu-.**_

 _ **-RESURRECCIÓN PANTHERA-**_ grito grimmjow.

Al activar estas técnicas, todos estaban alarmado yo de repente salí corriente hacia el calvo la mujer de cabello negro y el hombre de cabello rojo.

El primero que se lanzó fue la gran espada con forma de serpiente gigante. Al verla venir hacia mí empecé a cargar un getsuga sin nombre implantando fácilmente con la espada de el hombre destruyendola en trossos que se empezaron a unir otra vez pero al de cabello rojo no le dio tiempo y con mi mano lo aplaste contra el suelo destruyendo el suelo alrededor de él lo había dejado inconsciente no quería matarlos.

Después de esto el calvo se abalanzo hacia a mi mientras la niña me lanzaba una horda de hielo, al ver esto con mi mano y un pequeño cero destruir la torre de hielo.

Y con la mano de mi espada deteni el ataque de el clavo. Detrás mío pasaba lo mismo. Después de haber detenido el hielo mi mano estaba un poco lastimada pero aun así al otro le di rápidamente golpe el estómago repentinamente del calvo. Dejando lo inconsciente.

 _ **\- bankai suigetsu-**_ se oyó gritar __a una niña de cabello negro que había saltado hasta donde estaba yo.

 _ **-bankai deigetsu-**_ gritó otra niña de cabello naranja pálido que se lanzó hacia grimmjow.

Las dos niñas llevaban una espada de energía de fuego gris ese era su bankai, no me costó detener el ataque. Solo con mi esposo empecé a chocar con la niña.

Igual pasaba con grimmjow, las dos niñas parecían gemelas, ellas no tenían un buen. Manejo de sus espadas.

 _ **-por que estabas lastimando a mis amigos-**_ gritó niña.

 _ **-ellos atacaron primero-**_ le dije sin ningún interés.

 _ **-no te creo-**_ gritó otra vez la niña.

Mientras de una piedra sonaron aplausos mientras salía Urahara, yoruichi y mi padre, al verlo afloje mi espada y la niña deje que pasara lastimándome un poco el hombro cosa que no me importo.

 _ **-Balla balla sabía que eran fuerte kurosaki san grimmjow san, pero que ya tuvieran sus técnicas más poderosas activadas me sorprenden.-**_ decía urahara mientras nos veía.

 _ **-Ichigo hijo mío tanto tiempo de no verte-**_ vi a mi padre que sus lágrimas se querían salir.

 _ **-papa de que estás hablando tú nos dijiste que nuestro hermano mayor murió en un accidente.-**_ dijo la niña por sus palabras pude denotar que las dos gemelas eran mis hermanas menores.

 _ **-papá cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que caí en ese mundo-**_ dije mientras caminaba hacia mi padre yo también estaba soportando las lágrimas.

 _ **-hijo mío te intenté buscar muchas veces, nunca conseguí resultados se que parece egoísta de nuestra parte pero te necesitamos. Para que comience la guerra de invierno faltan dos semanas.-**_ dijo mi padre mientras yo le prestaba atención grimmjow se estaba caminando hacia mi.

 _ **-Ichigo qué haremos con los heridos-**_ dijo grimmjow a lo que me acordé de que había heridos no me acordaba.

 _ **-¿emmm pues hay que ayudarlos Urahara san digame que ellos tienen arreglo? -**_ le pregunté a Urahara san.

 _ **-tranquilo kurosaki san tesai se encargara de ellos-**_ dijo Urahara san.

 _ **-así que tu eres mi hermano mayor, que alegría que estés bien y eres muy fuerte eres como kairn.-**_ dijo yuzu con alegría.

 _ **-¿cuántos años tienes yuzu? -**_ le pregunté a yuzu

 _ **-hermano tenemos 13 ¿y tu cuantos años tienes? -**_ pregunto karin con su tono entre serio y amistoso.

 _ **-yo tengo casi 17-**_ respondí .

 _ **N/D, disculpa por que sea tan corto el capítulo pero el esfuerzo es lo que cuenta estoy muy agregando con cosas del colegio y no me da el tiempo y cuando escribo los capítulos los escribo en la noche y después de las 11 me empieza a dar mucho sueño, lo que hace que escriba mal y asi no me gusta las cosas y gracias por leer y por entenderme.**_

 _ **Nos vemos he sido, Ichigo kurosaki689.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hola que tal, pues bueno ya estoy de vuelta este estoy otro dia mas aqui la verdad es que no tengo más nada que decir así que vamos con el capítulo.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni bleach ni fairy tail.

 _ **Capítulo 3 batallas sin fin.**_

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que grimmjow y yo hemos llegado a karakura, lo único que no hemos salido de la zona de entrenamiento de urahara no habíamos estado preparando en cualquier momento podía estallar la batalla.

Pero mientras estábamos entregando entre nosotros llegó urahara san, tenía una cara de seriedad.

 _ **-¿kurosaki san grimmjow san podrían acompañarme?,¡los necesitamos urgente!.-**_ dijo urahara san grimmjow y yo nos miramos con curiosidad.

 _ **-¡por supuesto urahara san pero para que nos necesita!.-**_ respondí.

 _ **-el capitán general yamamoto, nos mandó la alerta de que dos espadas y 4 arrancars están aquí buscando algo-**_ dijo urahara mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Grimmjow y yo no dijimos nada y salimos corriendo hacia la salida de aquel sitio de entretenimiento.

 _ **-yo les recomiendo que vayan por los espadas, los arrancars son más débiles y los el capitán hitsugaya y su séquito los enfrentan.-**_ dijo urahara san a los que grimmjow asintió y yo solo seguí caminando.

Al salir por completo de la tienda de dulces de urahara, grimmjow y yo no concentramos un poco para captar su energía.

 _ **-¡grimmjow mis hermanas junto rukia y un par de chicos con una leve presencia de reiatsu están donde se encuentran los dos espadas!-**_ dije con mi tono serio.

 _ **-¡cuando lleguemos ahí tendremos que separarnos no podemos pelear uno al lado del otro-**_ dijo grimmjow a lo que yo asenti.

Cuando los dos terminamos de hablar salimos volando por los cielos con una velocidad inimaginable, nuestra velocidad nos hizo cruzar media ciudad en cuestión de segundos.

Al Estar llegando vimos a mis hermanas, junto a rukia, también estaban dos hombres uno de cabello negro y otro de cabello chocolate el de cabello negro tenia una especie de arco de energía y el de cabello chocolate tenía en sus brazo una especie de armadura. Al lado de ellos estaba otras dos chicas una de cabello naranja y otra de cabello negro con una espada como de hueso.

 _ **-CERO-**_ grimmjow y yo gritamos a la vez lanzando dos ceros normales impactando con los dos espadas.

Repentinamente aparecemos delante de los chicos que estaban con mis hermanas.

 _ **-¿ichi-ni qué haces aquí? -**_ pregunto karin mientras ella estaba de rodillas en el suelo siendo cubierta por una bola de cristal naRanja.

 _ **-la pregunta es ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?-**_ les preguntó grimmjow mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban los dos chicos.

 _ **-yuzu san, karin sna quienes son esos dos tipos.-**_ pregunto la chica de cabello negro.

 _ **-el es nuestro hermano ichigo kurosaki-**_ le había respondiendo yuzo a lo que a esta chica le había pasado algo que abrió los ojos con de la icredibilidad.

 _ **-¡i i i ichigo**_ _**no puede ser el el no había muerto están mintiendo! .-**_ dijo aquella chica negando lo que había dicho yuzu.

 _ **-pasa algo tatsuki san-**_ preguntó la chica de cabello naranja, a lo que me dio un choque de recuerdos es nombre.

 _ **-ESPERA QUE TASUKI-**_ grite al recordar el nombre de aquella chica.

 _ **-no puede ser, es cierto eres tu ichigo-**_ dijo lo tatsuki mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba yo.

Ella estaba enfrente mío, en ese momento yo pensé que me abrazaría, pero fui recibido por un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

 _ **-¡ichigo! Jajajajaj-**_ grimmjow dijo mientras se reia de mi.

 _ **-¿ichigo porque te fuiste, por que desapareciste? -**_ pregunto tatsuki mientras sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

 _ **-se que tienes preguntas pero déjame encargarme de estos tipos, y luego te explico todo-**_ le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, a tasuki.

 _ **-ha piensan que nos podrán dar pelea, pero bueno hay que ser cortés,el es 7º espada Zommari Rureaux. Y yo soy Luppi Antenor el 6° espada-**_ dijo luppi con vos burlona

 _ **-yo me quedo con el séptimo espada-**_ dijo grimmjow con una sonrisa mientras usaba su sonido para agarrar al séptimo espada y lanzarlo hacia las montañas.

 _ **-No hay de otra yo voy por este entonces-**_ dije mientras sacaba mi zanpakuto y lanzándome rápidamente con mi paso flash hacia el sexto espada.

Al llegar al lado de él, empezamos a chocar espadas, para repentinamente empezar a cargar un cero impactando mi ataque en su cuerpo.

Creando una gran cantidad de polvo.

 _ **-en serio creíste que me ibas a hacer algo con ese ataque tan débil -**_ oy la voz de aquel arrancar, mientras el polvo se estaba separando dejando se ver.

El maldito estaba sin ningún rasguño, el estaba parado en el aire preparando su cero.

 _ **-¡juju vas a morir cero!-**_ dijo aquel arrancar mientras lanzaba su cero.

Rápidamente empecé a cargar un getsuga tenshou, lanzandolo rápidamente chocando con el cero cerca mio envolviendome en el.

 _ **-ichigo- ichi ni-**_ gritaron mis dos hermanas.

Mientras todos estaban asustados yo solo grite mi frase más poderosa.

 _ **-BANKAI-**_ grite mientras fui envolvido por una gran cantidad de energía negra con rojo.

Cuando el humo y mi reiatsu se esparció estaba sin ninguna herida y con mi bankai, repentinamente con mi velocidad desaparece hacia donde estaba el espada empezado a chocar nuestras espadas, el uso su sonido impactando su rodilla contra mi estómago mandandome al suelo impactando con unos edificios en construcción destruyendo todo.

En ese momento yuzo salió con una velocidad impresionante pero no se acercaba en nada a la mía, ella empezó a impactar su zanpakuto contra la del espada cosa que esos choque los están recibiendo el espada con facilidad el spada con su sonido aparecio detras de yuzu.

Mientras todos miraban asustados. Repentinamente el arrancar se detuvo rápidamente para ver los rayos de energía que habían caído en varias posiciones de la ciudad.

Por esa distracción fue congelado en un pilar de hielo, el susto de todos había cesado momentáneamente hasta que el hielo se empezó a romper no espere ni un segundo en pararme y salir con mi paso flash mejorado agarrando a mi hermana menor y volando unos metros lejos de aquel espada.

 _ **-Hagg los demás están muertos, me imagino que tu amigo vencerá a zommari porque es muy confiado-**_ dijo él con una cara de enojo.

 _ **-efectivamente ya está muerto-**_ dijo grimmjow mientras aparecía a mi lado con su recuperación desactivando.

 _ **-¡y tus demás compañeros también están muertos! ¿por lo que puedo ver ellos también eran espadas? -**_ dijo el capitán hitsugaya.

 _ **-en eso te equivocas esos solo eran arrancar, solo vinimos dos espadas pero mi compañero fue asesinado porque era un confiado pero yo no soy así: estrangula Trepadora.-**_ gritó mientras su zanpakuto se empezó a liberar.

Parecía un pulpo con esos tentáculos uno iba directo hacia rukia, si que nadie se diera cuenta.

 _ **-GETSUGA TENSHOU-**_ grite mientras lanzaba uno de mis mas poderosos ataques.

Cuando el ataque tocó, el gran brozo ese fue destruido tanto el brazo como el getsuga. Rápidamente fui hacia el impactando mi espada el se protegió con sus tentáculos.

 _ **-ya me tienes arto shinigami, muere rey cero.-**_ dijo el mientras lanzaba un rey cero hacia mi.

 _ **-Maldición-**_ dije silenciosamente.

Tuve que usar mi paso flash unido con sonido. Había aumentado mi velocidad apareciendo detrás de él con mi espada alzado junto a un getsuga tenshou cargado.

Cuando aquel getsuga iba bajando fue bloqueado por un tentáculo, para después darme cuenta que venían tres lanzas que había salido de sus tentáculos esquivando dos y la tercera atravesando mi estómago.

 _ **-haaggg demonios-**_ grite mientras veía la cara de mis amigos de preocupación.

Hasta que decidí ponerme serio, pasando mi mano por mi cara activando mi máscara hueca y fui consumido por la energía negra con rojo, repentinamente se dejo ver mi cuerpo mi cara tenía una máscara de hueso con tres rayas rojas y con mis ojos negros con amarillo.

Salí a una gran velocidad prácticamente había desaparecido con mi melosidad haciéndole un corte en la espalda rompiendo la materia de la resurrección y haciendo un corte en la espalda de aquel espada.

Todos menos grimmjow estaban con. Una cara de asombro. El solo estaba sonriendo.

De una patada mande a volar a luppi hacia una arboleda destruyendo un par de árboles.

Repentinamente de mi espada empezó a salir energia negra y roja, mientras era cubierta por ella baje velozmente con mi getsuga sin nombre cargado, impacte justamente mi espada en dos tentáculos que estaban cerca del pecho de él espada, de tanto poder que había cargado destruir casi todo dejando un gran cráter.

Se había creado un gran cráter era tan grande y profundo el cráter, no había puesto todo mi poder en ese ataque pero fue la mitad.

Cuando el polvo se desvaneció solo se veía la zanpakuto de luppi, partida en dos, junto a parte de su ropa su cuerpo había sido desintegrado, lo destruí con todo mi poder.

 _ **-har har kurosaki san cuánto poder tienes-**_ me di la vuelta rápidamente para ver a urahara san parado.

 _ **-al fin lo terminaste ya me estaba empezando a dar pereza-**_ dijo grimmjow mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba la espada de aquel espada.

Después toushiro, rangiku, ikkaku, renji y rukia había llegado hay junto a mis hermanas y su grupo.

Mientras grimmjow y yo mirábamos la zanpakuto de luppi toushiro pregunto.

 _ **-kurosaki que eres-.**_

 _ **-sinceramente no lo sé-**_ respondí mi voz estaba distorsionada por la máscara esa voz era tenebrosa.

 _ **-el es un visored-**_ respondió un hombre de cabello amarillo hasta sus hombros, él era un shinigami capitán porque traía traía una toga blanca como la de Toushiro.

 _ **-capitán hirako que lo trae por aquí-**_ pregunta urahara.

 _ **-para responder la duda de el capitán hitsugaya. Ichigo es un visored, y tú más que nadie sabe urahara-**_ respondió shinji mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba yo.

 _ **-¿capitán hirako y que es un visored?-**_ pregunto rukia.

 _ **-umm si un visored es un shinigami que evolución y es mitad hueca y mitad shinigami mi caso es por culpa de aizen que me convirtió a mi y aun par de capitanes-**_ respondió hirako mientras grimmjow y todos me miraban.

Yo volví a pasar mi mano por mi cara, la máscara desapareciendo en energía devolviendo mis ojos a su color normal.

Mientras desactivaba mi bankai.

 _ **-además de eso venia a avisarles que la próxima guerra será llevada a cabo en invierno-**_ dijo shinji a lo que todos lo miramos con cara de sorpresa.

Por mi espalda recorrió una gota de sudor.

 _ **-para eso faltan tres semanas como puede ser esto-**_ dije mientras pasaba mi mano por la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

 _ **-pero se eligió un grupo para que fuera a hueco mundo a deshabilitar un par de arrancar o espadas, pero bueno los que irán serán ichigo kurosaki, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, renji abarai, rukia kuchiki, karin kurosaki, yuzu kurosaki, orihime inoue, uryuu ishida, yasutora sado y Tatsuki Arisaw.-**_ dijo urahara mientras caminaba hacia donde estábamos grimmjow y yo.

 _ **-ose que tienen una semana de descanso aprovechen la necesitaran y más ustedes dos ichigo y grimmjow por que apenas se le dé la orden tendrán que viajar por una garganta hacia el mundo de los vivos para ayudar en la pelea contra aizen pero ya para ese momento si todavía quedan arrancar o espadas en hueco mundo será reemplazado-**_ dijo urahara san con una sonrisa, muestras yo solo observando.

 _ **-"muy bien entonces yo me iré" , «por cierto tatsuki buscame mañana. En la tienda de urahara si quieres respuestas»-**_ le dije a tatsuki mientras empecé a caminar hasta que con mi paso flash desapareci.

Rápidamente me encontraba en l tiend de urahara, yo solo fui al cuarto que urahara me había dado, igual que a grimmjow él estaba unas puertas alado de mi habitación.

"debo estar loco, ese espada si no me hubiera distraído, todo sería diferente mis poderes huecos los controlo perfectamente gracias a que shiro me los presta no se qué hubiese pasado si no los hubiera tenido"

 _ **Al día siguiente(1:40 pm)**_

Eran las una de la tarde tatsuki no demoraba en llegar yo solo la estuve esperando sentado en el suelo afuera de la tienda.

 _ **-¡aquí estas ichigo, ahora cuéntame por qué desapareciste todo este tiempo! -**_ tasuki dijo mientras se sentaba al lado mio.

 _ ***Suspiro*-contestando a tu pregunta, el dia que desaparecio mi madre fue asesinada por un hueco mi zanpakuto me salvo empujándome a un portal mientras caía me volví un shinigami destruyendo mi cuerpo vivo y dejando mi alma shinigami, todo este tiempo estuve en otro mundo junto a grimmjow que llegó igual que yo, hasta que urahara nos fue a buscar para ayudar en la guerra de invierno, ¿Y tú cómo obtuviste tus poderes?-**_ mientras le conté mi historia resumida, la estaba viendo.

 _ **-¿yo? Soy una fullbringer, descubrí mis poderes gracias a yuzu y karin, pero quisiera probar mis poderes con alguien fuerte ¿quisieras pelear conmigo? -**_ dijo ella mientras me hizo esa propuesta de pelear.

 _ **-si quieres vamos a la zona de entrenamiento de urahara san-**_ le dije mientras me paraba ella también se levantó de donde estaba sentada y empezó a caminar detrás de mí.

Bajamos hasta la zona de entrenamiento de urahara san. Yo saque mi zanpakuto de sus vendas.

 _ **-bien activa su fullbring-**_ le dije mientras la apuntaba con el Zangetsu.

 _ **-bien, ¡abarame!-**_ dijo ella mientras se ponía un guante en sus manos y la espada con forma de huesos aparecía.

 _ **-muy bien comencemos entonces-**_ dijo ella mientra se lanzaba hacia mí.

A lo que yo contraataque que mi zanpakuto empezamos a chocar, nuestras espadas ella estaba poniendo todo su poder en esa pelea yo solo estaba poniendo un 2 por ciento.

Ella tenía una velocidad impresionante no era mucho pero era impresionante. Elle se alejó mientras estaba parada en el cielo, y de la punta de su espada empezó a cargar una bola de energía la cual disparo hacia mi.

Yo en ese instante solo cargue energía en mi zanpakuto y justo cuando el ataque iba a chocar contra mi choque mi espada llena de energía contra el ataque de tasuki.

La gran concentración de energía fue demasiado que con solo tocar el ataque tuvo un poco de pela para romperla pero al final mi getsuga sin nombre rompió el ataque.

Repentinamente cuando se esparció el aire ella empezó a caer a lo que yo fui rápidamente hacia ella agarrándola y cargándola para varla al suelo.

 _ **-tasuki te encuentras bien-**_

 _ **N/D holaaaa chicos ya esta el capítulo 5 y discúlpenme por tardar tanto y haber cancelado los capítulos de la semana pasada pero eso da igual solo digo siganme en Twitter.**_

 _ **Twitter: ProShinigami**_

 _ **Nos vemos he sido, ichigo kurosaki679.**_


End file.
